


stay, if even for a minute

by smallbump



Series: Do you think i would chose to live without you? [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump





	stay, if even for a minute

”Stay over,” Matteo hurries out the two simple words when David is about to get up from the floor where they’ve been sitting for the last two hours. Study books laid out before them hasn’t been touched. 

”What?” 

There’s a tiny desperate tone in his voice, like it’s a cry for help. Or not having to be alone yet another night. 

”I don’t have any clean clothes or a toothbrush or-” 

”You can borrow a t-shirt of mine, we have extra toothbrushes, well Hans does.” Matteo is up on his feet too. And determined. 

It doesn’t happen often, barely ever has, that people fight for David. That people wish to have him in their presence. For him to take up space in their life. 

”What if people notice and start talking?” 

It’s obvious that the idea hasn’t even occurred Matteo yet. And he doesn’t seem to care that much either. ”I really don’t think people have memorised my shitty clothes,” he says, scuffs even, as to show how dumb of a thought David just voiced out loud.  


He is so cute where he’s standing, in the middle of his room, surrounded by stuff absolutely everywhere. Clothes thrown left and right without a thought.  
Matteo looks around, as if he is suddenly aware of the mess that is his room and the confidence and determination fades slightly. Like he realise that this is what he has to offer and it’s not exactly the best deal. 

”Please?”

They’re not exactly far apart, but David barely hears him. _It feels as if they are far apart. _Like there’s an ocean between them and it’s becoming unbearable to exist in. To breathe in air that doesn’t smell slightly of Matteo.  
David takes the few steps towards him, climbing over various piles of suff on the floor.  
With both arms, he wraps up Matteo and holds him close, and David buries his face in Matteo’s neck. It takes a few seconds before Matteo places his arms around David’s shoulders. 

When David then lifts up Matteo a few inches from the floor, he moves his head to look up at the grinning boy he got in his arms. In his heart too. 

”Okay,” he says, rather unnecessarily. 

”You’re strong,” Matteo leaves a kiss on his forehead, ”A strong, beautiful boy.” 

David is about to drop Matteo to the floor, as his limbs turn to jelly. His arms are weakening, he’s not that strong. And then he does. 

”I take it back,” Matteo mocks him, pushes his shoulder a little but still stays so close, still in David’s arms. 

To shut him up, David kisses his lips. 


End file.
